epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Dante Alighieri vs The 7 Deadly Sins. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Bonus Battle
This battle shall be hawt, even if it's not an On-Season battle! Welcome everyone to my first battle that's not related to Season 2, indeed. Yes, I'm finally doing an Off-Season or Bonus Battle. Call it however you want it. But yes, the reason why I chose to not put this battle in an actual Season, is because of the fact that I've already used a Lion King character, Chowder was already in the first Season and I might use some of the cartoon characters from this battle in the third Season, because they do deserve their own match-up. Another reason why I chose to make this battle, it's mostly because I've been attached to this 7 Deadly Sins idea for like 2 months and I tought this might be a pefect moment to do it. I think I might also be the first guy who's doing a rap battle related to the 7 Deadly Sins, I don't know. In other news: 3 days ago was my birthday, but eh, who gives a fuck? You came for the battle, right? I also have 7 guys who put a lot of effort for the Sins as well: I wanna say HUGE thanks to Grav who wrote for Lust, Hawk who wrote for Gluttony, Night who wrote for Greed, Metal who wrote for Sloth, Dragon who wrote for Wrath, Cyan who wrote for Envy and Legion who wrote for Pride. Besides that, I would love to say HUGE thanks as well to Leandro who made only the cover. Mostly cause, it's not an On-Season battle. However, in my next On-Season battle you shall see the titlecards and the endslate back as well. And also HUGE thanks to Wonder and TK who did some proofreading. The Italian poet of the late Middle Ages, Dante Alighieri encounters the 7 Deadly Sins portrayed by cartoon characters to a rap battle version of the Divine Comedy. Dante Alighieri Background: The depths of Hell The 7 Deadly Sins Background: The depths of Hell as well Beat: Another Day Opening After wandering through the dephts of Hell and almost arriving at the Purgatory, Dante and Virgil are standing face to face with Satan. The devil looks at them carefully and he starts to laugh. Greetings, lost souls!'' said Satan with a deep voice. Well, well....if it isn't the ugly-ass fallen angel, Satan? What do you want? said Dante. Dante, I can sense how much you want to arrive at your loved Beatrice and I know how much that means to you. But before you enter into the Purgatory, I have a simple task for you. ''Satan replied. ''Beat it, you neglected cold-hearted thing. Virgil replied. C'mon Dante! He's wasting our time. Wait! Dante replied. What's this task that you're talking about? Hmhmhmhm..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's simple! I want to see if you can manage to win a rap battle! ''said Satan. ''That's a bunch of Bologna! Virgil replied. HA! You want ME facing you in a rap battle? Dante replied as well. Urgh! Not me, you idiot! The 7 Deadly Sins! Or well...at least 7 cartoon characters that will represent the Sins. ''Satan replied. ''For the name of Caesar! That's incredibly stupid! What's next?! 7 Deadly Sins represented by mythical characters, or video game characters or even horror characters? Virgil replied. Do I look like I'm kidding, you weak side kick? ''Satan replied. ''It's just simply ridi-...WAIT A MINUTE?! SIDEKICK?!?!? THAT DOES IT! C'MON DANTE! Show him who's the boss! Indeed, Vergil. Indeed! Bring it on, you horned nightmare! ''says Dante, as he's ready for the battle.' Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: CARTOONS VS HISTORY DANTE ALIGHIERI VS THE SEVEN DEADLY SIIIIINS BEGIN! 'Dante Alighieri' (0:15) Midway upon the journey of my life, Satan gives me a challenge To end up those capital vices and throw them off the balance From John Milton to Shakespeare, I inspired the most precious minds The lines of the Sins will be finished by my sublime Divine rhymes I shall see your demise by watching your corpses boiled in the depths of Hell Cause I got killer iller hot disses than the Inferno itself While I made a path for literature, those Comedians are simply weak So bring it on! God is by my side to help me finish those seven freaks! 'Quagmire (Lust)' (The beat changes to Syntethic Dreams and it starts at 0:29) I beat ya to Beatrice! Left that fine piece of sex undressed, I’m Glenn Quagmire, heh heh, ‘bout to leave this pussy wrecked (Giggity!) I scratch cats and backs, empty sacks on my overnight flights, While you jack to your own fanfiction, I’ve seen more fight from a dyke, all-right! 'Dante Alighieri' KEEP YOUR HANDS FROM MY BICE! She doesn't like dudes past their primes You wanna spend with her some time? Your Ambition is clearly Blind Go back to your Cheryl! Oh wait, even she likes my superior romance! Cause your Emission is Impossible, when it comes to being a ladies man! 'Chowder (Gluttony)' (The beat changes to Eat Em Up and it starts at 0:25) It’s Punch Time! This ruthless apprentice will bring this poet to his end With that nose as huge as Endive no one wants to be your girlfriend I'm gonna own this Allan Poe who calls himself an ancient Father And with your awful poems all I hear is Radda Radda Radda 'Dante Alighieri' Satan bothered to send the mutated midget Notorius B.I.G? Like food, you're gonna eat my words when you try to fight me You're a disaster when it comes to being an apprentice, only causing problems And while my fame Grows Up, yours will forever stay at the bottom! 'Mr. Krabs (Greed)' (The beat changes to With No Regrets and it starts at 0:20) Let's see if Dante can sing a shanty against old man Krabs You may be a poet, but wouldn't you know it, your writing couldn't pay your fine, lad! If I made your debt paid, there'd be a large interest, unlike your work today I earn fat stacks of cash while you were left in exile to decay! 'Dante Alighieri' Gonna show Eugene who's so shellfish what happens when he faces me I'll be serving some crab meat, after I'll burn this Eddy from the sea Your business is a rip-off of McDonalds, while my saga is so almighty This money freak will go desperate when I'll end his show so Krusty! 'Shikamaru Nara (Sloth)' (The beat changes to Ride Slow and it starts at 0:21) Such a snooze to deal with the father of Spaghetti Man, what a drag to attempt laughing at Divine Comedy Whatever, I’ll just roast this Latin Pig in an Inferno The Devil Will Cry when I cast him in Vergil's shadow 'Dante Alighieri' Your head is in the clouds if you think you'll achieve this victory You're a misery for your clan, while I created a path for history That overrated show has a novel? I'm sure as Hell it sucks! So do like your match with Temari and just simply give up! 'Yosemite Sam (Wrath)' (The beat changes to Banger and it starts at 0:12) ALRIGHT VARMINT! PUT 'EM UP! Cause I'm not firing Blancs Unlike that purple austic shit, I'll be cooking up a Devil's Feud Cake This looney can't compare to the Southern Hot Flow from Yosemite Sam! So Knighty Knight Dante, cause my fucking guns will have you damned! 'Dante Alighieri' The demons that I saw aren't as hideous as the moustache of this bandit It takes just one silly rabbit to outsmart this whack satanic Created to be Elmer's replacement? Please, you're nothing but a joke! I left this angry Rick Grimes defeated! That's all folks! 'Scar (Envy)' (The beat changes to Street Is Watching and it starts at 0:21) Why, if it isn't the Divine clown, Dante. What a "great" honor, That you grace us with your presence, but you shouldn't have bothered! I'll tell you to Be Prepared to be verbally rolled over The truth is, I'd honestly rather be facing Vergil or Homer 'Dante Alighieri' I'll lay a beat to this weak pussy, reunite him with Mufasa! Compared to my saint language, your insults are full of Taka Shut your mouth, before I'll leave another Scar on your flow Go back to your pathetic wife! Long live the Tyrion clone! The beat stops and the battle is suddenly interrupted by Satan, while Dante looks shocked at him. That was it? Shouldn't I be facing the last Sin? ''says Dante. ''Indeed you must! But let's extend the lines, shall we? ''Satan replied. ''NO! For the name of gods, no! ''Virgil replied. You're kidding me, right? I'm tired of this shit, and you want me to spit some extra lines against whoever is the idiot that will represent the Pri-... '' Suddenly, the 7th opponent interrupts Dante. 'Vegeta (Pride)' (The beat changes to Insane and it starts at 0:28) Watch what you're Saiyan for I am the Prince and master! Easily powerful enough to bring your Paradiso into disaster! My power level's OVER NINE THOUSAND! You'll break like a scouter Have a dirt-Nappa for I'm convinced I can sway you with my power The strongest in the heavens. Your chances have gone to Nam-heck Best be keeping the favour of your Kame, I've the same in my deck I'll blast you straight out of the battle, and bring you to your end Sending you to Purgatory, like your author out of Firenze 'Dante Alighieri' GRAAAH ENOUGH! A vegetable brain wants to raise the stakes against me? Disses darker than Satan's lair that will end your E.T. breed Your Saiyan race will fall, when Shadow the Hedgehog faces my mighty flow Sono il padre della lingua italiana! Your chances to beat me are Piccolo I'm a genius! The owner of the three-line rhyme scheme! While the only significant thing about you is your constant scream Now, Satan! I completed your tough task, but right now I had enough Just end this cheap low trick and LET ME SEE MY LOVE!!!! Ending '''Urgghh....fine! Satan replied as the beat stops. ''You can see that whore..uhmm..I mean, your beloved woman. ' '''Satan lets Dante to walk away, until the poet arrives at Heaven! There, he observes Beatrice with...someone else... ' Beatrice, my love! Mia Bice! I arri-... Dante was shocked to see Beatrice kissing...Quagmire!! She was shocked as well by the presence of the poet. Dante...?! ''says Beatrice. ''Giggity! says Quagmire with absolute no stress.' ' Dante remains with his jaw dropped and he starts screaming: ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!'' '''UMMM....WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP-''' (The logo is suddenly burned.) '''-GAAAAAARGH!!!!! Poll Who Won? Dante Alighieri The 7 Deadly Sins Which one of the 7 Deadly Sins was your favorite? Lust (Quagmire) Gluttony (Chowder) Greed (Mr. Krabbs) Sloth (Shikamaru Nara) Wrath (Yosemite Sam) Envy (Scar) Pride (Vegeta) Check out the work of the 7 Deadly Rappers Metal doesn't have a template, but check out his work anyways. Dragon doesn't have a template, but check out his work anyways. Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts